Spray mops have been around in the past of which many implement a pad or cloth. In order to keep the cloth in place, the head of the mop is equipped with a retaining system that utilizes a latch or lock. The user then places the cloth in place and a portion of the retaining system hinges thus locking the cloth between the head and the retaining system. In other words, the cloth becomes sandwiched between the retaining system and the head of the mop. The latch or lock prevents the retaining system from separating away from the head. Those that use the pad, the pad is either glued or connected via hook and loops to the head without the use of a retaining system.